


Bonding over Chess

by BroodingMoods



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, dancestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodingMoods/pseuds/BroodingMoods





	Bonding over Chess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terminallyToreadork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminallyToreadork/gifts).



 

Jake: Im blustering on again arent I? Ive seem to forgotten the point i was trying to make with all this talk of hijinks.

Jade: 'im sorry'

Jake: Sorry for what? Why i cant think of a single thing youd have to feel sorry for!

Jade: .......

Jake: Oh... Here I am chewing the fat being a deplorable goofoff when theres serious matters afoot!

Jake: Im sorry...

Jake: I wish i hadnt left you all alone.

Jake: Can you forgive me?

Jade: you didnt leave me all alone!

Jade: i had Bec! 8)

Jake: I wished id stayed longer... I can imagine how you must have felt.

Jade: ...because i left you alone?

Jake: But that wasnt youre fault! It was all that batterwitch cattywampus!

Jade: well it wasnt your fault either!!!

Jake: ...

Jake: Seeing you now it makes me really proud.

Jade: I feel the same way...

Jade: check!! :B 

Jake: Whoa momma not *again*!


End file.
